


Relationships, Pills, and Condoms

by HarukaHamato



Category: Lars/ Ronaldo, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mentions of Suicide, Ronaldo/Lars - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, light cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaHamato/pseuds/HarukaHamato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars and Ronaldo have been in a relationship for some time now, leading him to contemplate some things. All while Ronaldo is giving off various signals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationships, Pills, and Condoms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarracudaHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarracudaHeart/gifts).



> Characters may seem out of character for most of this story, but this is my first fic and I hope to improve over time and if I get enough requests, maybe I'll make this in to a longer version. Oh and they are both seventeen in this story. So basically Lars is thinking about things and Ronaldo seems to be only fueling those thoughts, or is Lars just over-analyzing things?

     He looked down at the note on the counter next to the sink, he knew his mother had left it for him as a reminder, not that he needed one, it stated: "Good afternoon Honey! Your father and I have already headed off to work, we won't be back until later tonight. So make sure you take your pills and eat the sandwich I left for you on the counter, have a great day Larmy!" A smiley face was added at the end silently mocking him. Lars discarded the note before eyeing the bottle containing his prescribed medications, the label was well worn and he had memorized every single word as if they were the lyrics to an annoying outdated Pop song on a broken record that played endlessly simply to torment him. Lars sighed heavily, as much as he despised them, he had to admit he was getting better, but he didn't thank the pills for that, though he had never thanked the real reason his depression had subsided, but he hoped to make up for that today. After twisting open the child proof cap of the bottle he expertly poured two out in to his other palm, Lars tilted his head back as he brought the hand holding the two tablets to his lips. He held them on his tongue while he screwed the lid back in to place, then reached for the glass of water his mother had also left for him, taking a big gulp to wash down the contents of his mouth, he felt better as the ice cold water cooled his insides. Lars placed the water back on the counter, figuring since he would need it later anyways he would just take it to the sink when he returned home. His eyes then landed on his medicine cabinet, he slowly reached for it and tugged it open, not much was in there except his tooth paste, body wash and other toiletries he couldn't put anywhere else, but hidden carefully behind his shaving gel was a small aluminum package. Lars gulped, almost audibly as he reached for it, his hand was so shaky he dropped his shaving gel, causing the canister to land on his toe, he winced in pained and stumbled back at the sudden impact.   
     "Freaking hell!" Lars hissed through clenched teeth as he glared down at the can as if it betrayed him, he looked at his toe after finding it perfectly fine he picked up the treacherous shaving gel and placed it back in it's place before closing the cabinet. He then glanced around for the one object he had set out to find and saw it laying on the sink, he figured it must have fallen in his ordeal. He bit his bottom lip as he stared at it before looking up in to the mirror." Am I really going to be the guy that carries a condom in his wallet?" He questioned himself before staring back down at the rubber he had gotten from Jenny- after Ronaldo had confided in Kiki about their relationship word had gotten to her fanatic twin sister, who also promised not to tell a soul, but she still squealed every time she saw the two together and one occasion, after his shift the older twin had dropped by to hand Lars, as she put it, their 'marriage present for their wedding night.'- He stood there for a good two minutes looking down at the rubber sheath weighing out the possibilities. 'Would Ronaldo be grateful for having one ready? Would he get offended? Am I moving this to fast?' Lars' thoughts rambled on in his head before the theme song for Koala Princess went off in his front pocket, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin. He took a couple deep breaths after realizing it was his phone and pulled it out of his pocket, he saw that the caller I.D. was the very guy he was thinking of." Ask God for an Angel and you shall receive one." He mumbled to himself as he did every time his boyfriend called, though he would probably die on the spot if said boyfriend found out." Hey Ronnie." Lars answered, managing to keep his voice straight as his eyes once again fell on the condom.  
     "'Sup Lars, I thought you were coming over today?" Asked the blonde, Lars could hear on his side of the phone that Ronaldo was watching some new anime that had caught his attention, causing him to roll his eyes, but this time out of playfulness.  
     " What's the rush, isn't it not until three?" Lars replied, confused as to why he was getting called so early for their date. "Uh, are you feeling okay? It's three thirty." That answer made Lars panic, surely he hadn't slept in that long, he glance at the clock on the far wall hanging above his bed, it was already three thirty-four, his mind raced as he ran in to his room and began searching through a pile of clothes, trying to find something that didn't smell to bad." Somehow I knew you'd forget, but I was a little busy myself. I was helping Steven lube up the chains on his bike on my way here."   
     "I didn't for-" Lars froze at the next part of Ronaldo's sentence, his cock twitched slightly." Why'd he have to say lube?" He muttered as he placed the phone on his night stand and put it on speaker as he got himself dressed, finally deciding on his usually snake tee and ripped skinny jeans.  
     "What was that Lars?" Ronaldo's voice was getting increasingly worried, Lars could picture him, eyes frantic, the t.v. long forgotten, probably ready to run down to his house to pick him up himself." I'll be right there to come get you." Right on the money.  
     "Calm down Ronnie, I'm fine, jus' been thinkin' about.....things." He explained with a look towards the bathroom, he saw the item that had been at the back of his mind since he had woken up. One the other side of the conversation, he could hear him start to settle his nerves.  
     " Alright, just get here soon, I would feel better with you under my protection."  
     "P-Protection?" Lars cursed himself for stuttering, he didn't want him catching on to what was really on his mind.   
     "Yeah," Came a chipper response," who knows what types of alien life forms could be running about Beach City with the Crystal Gems here, I like knowing you're safe with me."   
     A blush came to Lars' face, one reason being that his mind was deep in the gutter and second was of how openly Ronaldo displayed his affection, something that had always been hard for him to do, even when they were alone." I don't need to be babied," He said jokingly before adding," but I'll be there soon." After biding each other farewell, Lars turned off the speaker and ended the call before slipping the phone back in to his pocket as he finished tugging on his socks and shoes. He began walking out of the room before remembering the one article that had been plaguing his mind, he walked up to the counter it laid upon and shut his eyes before snatching it quickly and shoving it in to the depths of his back pocket, making sure it wasn't noticeable. He stepped out of his room and made his descent down the stairs, he grabbed his keys off the key rack beside the door. Lars walked out of his house, shutting and locking the front door after him, stuffing his keys in to his other front pocket as he began to speed walk towards the light house.' I better hurry before he starts chewing on the furniture.' He thought to himself as he made his way through town.  
~Time Skip~   
     It wasn't long when Lars had made it to the lighthouse, but that still didn't fully calm Ronaldo's nerves, speaking of which, still had the t.v. on but wasn't even looking at it, he was sitting on the couch eating a quart of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and was about half way through it when Lars walked through the door. Relief spread across the blonde's face when he saw who had walked in, he stood from his seat, placing down his desert on the table next to the sofa before walking over to him.  
     "You made it! Are you alright? Did you get attacked by any supernatural entity? If so did you document it?" Ronaldo might have gone on to ask more questions if Lars hadn't pressed a quick gentle kiss to his lips.  
     "I'm fine Ronnie." Lars said with a smile as he toed off his shoes then shuffled past him to get to the couch, he grabbed his childhood friend's hand and lead him to the couch with him." What anime are you watching?" He asked as he laid on the couch, propping his feet up on Ronaldo's lap.  
     "It's this anime called Soul Blaster, I might write a review of it for my blog, it's pretty interesting." He explained as he grabbed his ice container once more and began eating." The main guy has an intriguing personalty."   
     Lars smirked at this as he looked back at him." Sounds like you have a crush." He teased as he lifted his foot to poke the other boy's nose.   
Ronaldo simply swatted the appendage away and smiled back at him." Oh, is that jealousy I hear? That's surprising coming from you." Both of them gave small chuckles before turning their attention back at the screen, they watched the episode for a few minutes before a small moan caught Lars off guard, he looked toward the direction of the noise and saw his boyfriend giving the ice cream on his spoon a tortuously long lick then giving another soft moan." Nothing beats ice cream and some good anime." He commented looking back at the screen, but Lars' eyes were still glued to him as he gave the frozen treat a few more licks, these ones were shorter and faster. Soon the whole tip of the spoon disappeared in to Ronaldo's mouth as he finished the spoonful in one gulp, Lars watched as his Adams apple lightly bobbed up and down in his throat. He hadn't realized how long he was staring until the object of his affection began calling his name." Lars.....Lars. Lars!"  
     Lars jumped slightly in his seat, he tried playing it cool though there was a very prominent blush on his face." God damn Ronnie, I'm right here, you don't need to shout." He said looking back at the t.v. pretending like that's what he had been doing the whole time, but Ronaldo was buying his bullshit.  
His bright blonde curls bounced lightly as he leaned closer to Lars, staring at him intently, Lars was about to question him when he felt his eyes boring into the side of his face when the latter held out a hand and placed it on his forehead." Doesn't feel like a fever or cold. Are you sure you're alright? You did take your pills right?"  
     Lars was getting irritable, not because of Ronaldo's coddling, but because with how close the other boy was to him, it was getting his body get increasingly hot and his cock was feeling crammed in the confines of his pants. The last thing he wanted to do was make Ronaldo aware of the situation, so he pushed him back and crossed his legs to cover his growing need better." Just leave it alone, you're not my mom, I don't need ta hear that shit from you too." Though he had once again tried to turn his attention back to the t.v., he could tell that his words stung him, they always did and it was the one thing he hated most about himself.  
     Ronaldo's mouth hung open for a moment before closing, he turned his body and settled back down in his seat on the couch." Sorry," the cheerfulness gone from his voice, it always made Lars sick to his stomach with guilt when he heard that tone, he couldn't bring himself to look at him," I guess I'm just overreacting," He said with a humorless laugh," I keep thinking off that time you were in the hospital, when Sour Cream and Sadie told me you had slit your wrists I blamed myself for not noticing your distress. All I'm trying to do now is make up for that....I'm sorry Lars." Hearing the crack in his voice told Lars he was on the verge of tears, he finally looked over at him and sure enough his first love, maybe even the love of his life had lifted up his glasses to dry the small tears that were cascading down his face.  
     Lars sat up on his knees and crawled closer to the upset boy beside him and gently brushed away the tear from his right cheek with his thumb, caressing his face lightly as he gazed in to his eyes." Damn it Ronnie, I'm the one who should be apologizing, not you. I....I had no idea that's how you really felt about it. What I did was a dumbass mistake, I took you for granted and acted like a selfish jerk. You did nothing wrong, except choose to date an idiot like me." His other hand went to Ronaldo's, pulling it away from his face causing his glasses to settle crookedly back on the bridge of his nose, he intertwined their fingers a bit clumsily at first.   
     Ronaldo saw what Lars was trying to do and chuckled lightly as he spread his fingers out more, in order for him to slide his fingers through easier." You may be an idiot, but I don't regret this and I'll never stop trying to fix you." He looked lovingly in to his partner's eyes with a half smile.   
Lars' face flushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day." Oh geez, c-come on man." No one ever managed to make him at a lost for words like Ronaldo did, and usually with the cheesiest lines." What is this a romantic comedy? Just kiss me already." Ronaldo complied almost as soon as the words left his mouth, his hands moved to Lars' hips as he pulled the smaller boy closer to straddle his lap, he grabbed both of his legs to make sure they fit comfortably around his thicker ones before returning his hands back to his waist, massaging either side lightly. Lars had his arms wrapped around Ronaldo's neck, he moved his body closer so that they were pressed up against each other, they have never gone further than a long make out session and a few gentle touches, but Lars had long forgotten about going farther after what had just occurred between them, it was enough for him to just have Ronaldo this close. Soon Lars felt his tongue sliding in to his mouth slowly, yet passionately exploring the soft heat of his mouth, Lars' tongue met his as they began a small battle over dominance, were Ronaldo usually won, or let Lars win for the sake of his ego or to tease him later on. Lars continued trying to get Robaldo to retreat back in to his own mouth, but something felt strange about this time, he was being more persistent than usual, it didn't take long before the answer to that was poking against Lars' inner thigh. He smirked as he pulled way, almost chuckling when he saw Ronaldo's lips trying to follow him, tongue still half way out of his mouth and eyes closed. Ronaldo blinked a few times before closing his mouth again." I think that's enough for today before you get to riled up~" He teased, feeling satisfied at how bright the latter's face flushed.  
     Ronaldo was about to deny it when he saw that the boy on top of him was in a similar state and smirked a little himself." Doesn't seem like I'm the only one~" This caused Lars' face to start heating up as well as he shifted and tried to hide it from Ronaldo's line of vision, but the blonde put his hands on his ass once more and pulled him closer to him again." You don't have to be shy~"   
     Lars blushed and tried puling away from him." S-Shut up." He barked as he held him by his shoulders and shoved harder, but Ronaldo had much more strength than him and was able to hold him in place fairly easily until Lars braced his foot on the couch cushion and pushed against it with all of his strength, causing them both to topple over on the ground, Lars landing on his back and Ronaldo had reacted quickly enough to catch himself on his hands and knees so he wouldn't crush the boy beneath him." Ow." Lars winced as he rubbed the back of his head, it felt a little sore due to impact, but nothing felt swollen and he didn't black out so he figured he was fine, he looked up Ronaldo, whose glasses had fallen off and he was blindly reaching around with his right hand. Lars looked toward the side of him and saw the pair of optical lens, he picked it up and pushed it on to the bridge of his nose, Ronaldo then fixed them himself and blinked a few times to adjust his vision.  
     "Thanks, are you okay?" He asked as he looked over the mohawk wearing teen beneath him once his vision cleared.   
Lars gave a nod." Yeah I'm fine." Ronaldo smiled back to him before something metallic caught his eye just to the left of Lars' arm, he reached over and picked it up to examine it, he secretly hoped it was the scale of a sneeple, he was however bewildered when he saw what it really was. When Lars had noticed what was in Ronaldo's hand his hand flew to his back pocket and his heart sank to find it empty, he immediately reached up and snatched the rubber from Ronaldo's hand and clenched it tightly in his fist as he awaited the other's reaction. " I-It's uh...." Words once again failed him as he had no explanation as to why he had the condom, except for the truth of course.  
     The reaction that came was not at all what he had anticipated, a small giggle escaped the blonde's lips, causing his curls to once again bounce lightly." Oh, sorry I just thought that was one of mine, I didn't think you carried any on you though."   
It took a moment to sink in and when it did Lars' didn't know whether to feel embarrassed, shocked or angry, he sat up so face Ronaldo barely had time to move back before their foreheads banged together." W-Wait, I.....y-y-you......you carry condoms?" Was the question his brain seemed to settle on first.   
Ronaldo gave a light shrug this time as he shifted to get more comfortable on his knees." Well I rarely carry them on me, uh...how do I put this?" He gave a long sigh before running his hand through his messy curls, then set it back down on his lap." Look, I've been meaning to tell you, but....you're not the first guy I've dated, but you are the first guy I dated in a while-"   
     " I'm not your first!?" Lars cut him off, his voice held pure shock and slight jealousy, but he put that aside for now to let him explain.   
     Ronaldo shook his head, glancing down at the floor before looking back up in to Lars' eyes." No, I mean, it's not like I've dated a ton of guys, it's only been two, well three counting you. It's not a big deal, I mean you dated Sadie before me right?"   
     Lars' expression turned in to one of slight confusion." Sadie? No way, we work together and maybe hang around the town or my place sometimes, but we never became anything official." He explained looking down.   
     A smiled blossomed across Ronaldo's face and he asked curtly." So I'm your first?"   
     Rather than blushing for the hundred and second time that day Lars simply looked up at him and pouted before nodding." Well yeah, I thought I was your first too, but apparently I wasn't." He said grabbing his knees and holding his legs up against his chest, he stared down at the floor again.   
     The smile slowly dropped from his features as Ronaldo moved closer to console his partner." Hey, if it makes you feel any better, this is the longest I've been in a relationship for." He tried to sound reassuring." The other guys, don't mean half of what you mean to me." Lars slowly looked back up at him.  
    " Who were they?"   
    " Buck and Kevin."   
    The news nearly made Lars choke on his own spite." Wait wait wait wait, you mean to tell me, you dated Buck Dewey and Kevin?!" He honestly didn't know what to make of the sudden revelation, he just waited for Ronaldo to keep going.  
    " Yeah, I also dated Jane not to long ago, at the time I guess I just wanted to see what it was like. It wasn't like Buck or Kevin, I don't know if it was because she was a girl or because I had a different type though, but I did feel really bad when I lost her over a misunderstanding." He gave another shrug." Well, I guess I should start at the beginning, Kevin was my first, we met at a rave Sour Cream had held a few years back, long story short, after what happened with Steven and Connie he wanted a new dance partner, which so happened to be me. I don't remember if we were both drunk or just felt like it, but half way through the night he kissed me and I kissed him back, we got off the dance floor to continue with our...um activity and then he drove me back to my place since I couldn't walk two steps without falling on my face." He chuckled lightly at the memory as he went on." So the next morning I woke up with a brutal hangover along with Kevin's phone number in my pocket, after that we hung out a few more times in Beach City and he would drive me around on dates. Then we ended up having sex after one night of racing, I guess speed was a turn on for both of us, I lost my virginity and he treated it like no big deal the next morning, saying it was just getting laid, something along those lines. I just shrugged it of until he inevitably dumped me, he never really gave me a reason, I guess I wasn't good enough for him." Ronaldo shook his head to get out of his reverie." Uh, where was I? Oh right, Buck, maybe I have a thing for bad boys or at least boys with bad attitudes, but something just drew me to him, so one day I was searching the docks for any signs of rock people, when I saw him swimming on his own. I approached him and greeted him, we made small talk for a while before heading off in our own directions, this continued or about two weeks before I confessed that I liked him and he smiled as he asked me out. Buck said I was easy to talk to and he liked listening to me talk about the supernatural side of Beach City, so we dated for around six months before we decided we should take a break, everything with his dad was stressing him out and I had my own problems, so we broke up and t was about another year before I dated Jane, then a few more months until us."  
    Lars gave him a small nod at the end of his story, the jealousy had subsided and now he felt more sorry for him than anything, but he couldn't judge his past relationships, knowing he was no different, as much as he cared for Ronaldo he still had a hard time showing his true feelings." Ronnie, I want to make it up to you, everything I put you through." He climbed back in to his partner's lap, straddling him again, with a light pink blush on his cheeks." I-I don't have any experience, but I can try." He said sheepishly as he wrapped his arms around his neck.  
    Ronaldo chuckled lightly as he rested his hands back on to his hips." Alright Lars, I'll make love to you, just warn me if it hurts too much, I've been waiting for this for a while and I don't know if I could hold back for long." He said as he stood up, still holding his soon to be lover, who was now clinging to him as Ronaldo laid him down on the couch before climbing over him.  
    Lars shivered slightly at the new position they were in, he was nervous to say the least, but also very excited to have his first sexual experience with Ronaldo, he kept his arms around his neck, not really knowing where else to put them, he just stayed still and waited for him to take the lead. Ronaldo knew he had to take things a bit slow at first until Lars was comfortable enough with what they were doing, he began by placing light feather-like kisses along his neck, causing him to gasp before lightly giggling." That tickles Ronnie."  
    Ronaldo pulled away to stare at his face and the expression that he held made Lars' throat go dry, he never knew him to be so seductive, well intentionally." Trust me, it's about to get a lot better~" He cooed right by his ear before nibbling on the empty loop that his gauges usually went in to, causing Lars to shiver again, his jeans felt tighter and tighter as Ronaldo moved from his ear back down to his neck, this time licking and biting more than kissing. While his lips were on his neck his hands were travelling up his shirt, softly caressing his chest and navel, he could feel his rib cage expand with each breath he took. Lars moaned softly below him, his legs shifting in to different positions as he tried to desperately relieve the ache he was feeling in between in legs. Ronaldo took noticed of this and whispered against his neck." I guess I should speed things up, huh?" He smirked giving his neck one last kiss before sitting up and unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the floor, along with his under shirt before he ran his hands back under Lars' shirt, this time pulling it all the way off and discarding it somewhere else in the room, he was about to reach down and lightly massage his chest again when Lars grasped both his hands to stop him.  
     " W-Wait, I want to...touch you too." Lars stuttered out, making Ronaldo chuckle lightly before sitting back on his knees again, he nodded to give Lars the 'okay' signal. He sat up as well and placed a nervous hand on to his chest, combing it though his small patch of chest hair, then reached up with his other hand and did the same to it, afterward his hands wandered down to his dough-like stomach, then his smooth curvy sides." Wow." He breathed, but his exploration was stopped by another set of hands, he looked up at Ronaldo to see him smiling back at him.  
     "That feels good, but now it's my turn." With that he had Lars on his back again and began kissing down his navel to the top of his jeans, he looked up and watched Lars' flushed expression as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled the zipper down teasingly slow, then with sudden quickness and agility he had Lars out of his jeans and underwear in the matter of seconds. He smirked down at Lars' bulging erection that was standing straight up, he grabbed it lightly and gave it a few firm strokes, eliciting gasps and groans from his partner, he hissed through his teeth as Ronaldo continued stroking him, faster some moments and slower the next to see what type of reactions he would get.  
     "R-R-Ronnie," Lars said with a groan following after," That feels-s...ah~...so da-a-amn good~" His hips soon started bucking in to his palm to meet his rhythm, sloppily at first, but he quickly got the hang of it, he thought there couldn't be anything more Ronaldo could do to please him, until he felt a tight wet heat on his tip, it was so sudden his hips jerked and plunged his length further in to Ronaldo's mouth." Fuck!~ H-How are y-y-you s-so good at this!?" He moaned louder as he felt Ronaldo lap at his tip, he was getting close and didn't know how much longer he would be able to last if he kept this up." Ronnie I-I'm close~" Lars warned him even as his hips kept moving, plunging him further in to his mouth. Suddenly the heat was gone and he felt the cool air brush against his testicles, he looked down to see that Ronaldo had stopped and was making quick work of removing his own pants, Lars gulped when he saw the size of his full erection, definitely a good two or three inches bigger than his own, he didn't know how it was going to fit inside him, but he trusted Ronaldo and just took a deep breath.  
     "Don't worry Lars," Ronaldo assured him as he got the lube out from under neath one of the couch cushions, he opened the top before pouring a generous amount of liquid in to his hand," it only hurts for a moment, but it'll feel better as you get used to it." He said before placing a lubed up digit at his entrance and began thrusting the finger in and out of him slowly. Lars hissed through his teeth at the intrusion, it wasn't exactly painful, but it wasn't very cozy either, he twisted his hips to get a little more comfortable when suddenly a feeling of overwhelming pleasure shot through him, causing his back to arch and a low squeaky moan to flow from his lips. Ronaldo smirked down at him." Your 'good spot' was easier to find then I thought it would be~" He teased as he added a second finger.  
     " Just c-c-come inside me a-lrea-ady~" Lars pleaded as he thrusted his ass on Ronaldo's fingers, trying to drive them deeper inside him, Ronaldo complied with his request and pulled out his fingers, causing him to whine a little. Ronaldo positioned himself at Lars' entrance, a condom already on as he slowly started to ease his way in to his anus, he had to stop a few times when Lars asked him to, so he could adjust to his girth. It wasn't long before he was sheathed fully inside his boyfriend's warm, pulsating heat, he waited, grunting lightly, for Lars to tell him to move, soon he felt the tight ring of muscle loosen around him and Lars gave a nod." Ready." Was all Ronaldo needed, he held on to his hips as he began plunging his magnum in and out of Lars, who was tightly gripping the pillow on either side of his head and wrapped his legs around Ronaldo's hips. Lars began thrusting down, as he did with his fingers and blushed darkly at the flow of moans that escaped his lips, but he was grateful that his lover was also grunting and whimpering with pleasure. Ronaldo sped up his hip movements and began slamming in to Lars' prostate, the latter watched in pleasure as his partner's back arched as far as humanly possible." RONALDO~!!!" He screamed as cum sprayed all over his chest and navel. Ronaldo wasn't far behind, giving a few more quick thrusts before emptying his own load in to Lars, both panted heavily and Lars gave a soft whimper as he felt Ronaldo pull out of him. They were both slick with sweat and cum, though neither cared as Ronaldo flopped down beside Lars, pulling him in to his chest, Lars had turned to lay on his side and snuggled closer in to Ronaldo's warm body as they both came down from their high, they fell asleep in each other's embrace not saying a word until the next morning.  
~Time Skip~  
     Ronaldo was the first to wake up, he yawned and stretched his arms out as he reached for his glasses on the table beside the couch, he found them and fixed them on his face, he then looked beside him when his vision cleared and a smile came to his face when he saw his still sleeping lover beside him, both were still naked and it was a bit cold. Ronaldo checked the time on his phone and saw that it was ten am, e also saw about twenty missed calls from Lars' parents, who probably have tried reaching their son all night. He quickly pressed their name and on the first ring there was a frantic female voice." L-Lars is fine, he stayed over night with me, he's still sleeping, but he'll be on his way to work soon.....Yes ma'am.....I'll let him know....bye." He hung up once she had finished her rambling, but the talking had managed to disturb the sleeping boy next to him, who clung closer to Ronaldo.  
     "Ronaldo......" Lars said sleepily, his eyes still closed," what time....is it?"  
     He gave a small chuckle before answering him." Ready to get up now?" This made Lars shake his head and bury his face in to Ronaldo's chest." Alright, we can stay in bed a little longer, just remember to call your mom later, she's worried you know."  
     Ronaldo received a growl, he felt it vibrate in his chest before Lars moved his face from his chest, his eyes still closed, but if they were open, he would be looking at Ronaldo." Ronnie.....was I better than Kevin?"  
     He smiled brightly before answering." So much better I couldn't compare him to you."  
     There was silence for a moment before Lars said." I love you Ronaldo."  
     Ronaldo's eyes opened in shock before the biggest smile he could muster plastered on to his face, it felt as if his head would split open in to two, this was their very first 'I love you' and the first time he would be saying it to someone who loved him back." I love you too."


End file.
